


My old top

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Fluffy Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuties, Established Relationship, M/M, lil chats and some small kisses, they snuggle and go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Cliché fluff prompts from amid-fandoms on tumblr: 1) “are you wearing my t-shirt oh my god it’s like a dress on you."





	My old top

Mickey frowned as he watched Ian's lazy smirk as he scanned his body up and down.

Mickey snapped 'what?' His boyfriend rolled his eyes at what he immediately could identify as Mickey's defensive tone.

The older man was wearing a single item of clothing that draped down past his knees. Ian thought he looked so fucking cute but he rather enjoyed getting laid so refused to admit that to his grumpy and adorable lover.

Ian grinned at the faded magic 8 ball and the worn hem of the t shirt and sniggered 'are you wearing my old top?'

The answer was too damn obvious and Mickey shrugged and mumbled 'so fucking what?' Ian bit his lip to hold it in but couldn't help releasing a snort 'oh my fucking god, it's like a dress on you, Mick!'

Mickey's eyes widened as he marched over and got into bed next to him. He muttered 'motherfucking asshole.'

Ian knew he wasn't actually pissed, no more than usual, so he continued like an annoying little shit. He babbled 'seriously. You're like my little baby.'

Mickey burrowed deeper in the blanket and moaned 'leave me the fuck alone if you ever want your dick sucked again, you awful lanky freak.' 

Ian chuckled as his empty threats and he pulled the cover over his head and joined his lover and rested their foreheads together.

Ian lied 'I'm sorry.' Mickey scoffed 'no you ain't.' Ian pecked the corner of his mouth and admitted 'yeah, you're right. But, I love you if that makes it any better.' Mickey retorted 'it doesn't.' Ian yanked his shirt closer and teased 'think it does.'

Mickey rolled his eyes as he habitually shuffled closer. He questioned 'why do I put up with you, can I damn ask?' Without skipping a beat Ian proclaimed 'think it's the big dick that I defiantly know how to use, your undying love for carrot tops and my sparking personality.'

Ian assumed Mickey's eyes were filled with amusement despite squinting in the darkness and only being able to view the outline of his features. Mickey laughed heartily and his voice brimmed with affection 'ever told ya you're a dork?' Ian hummed assent and received a sloppy kiss on his shoulder as he clarified 'but your dork.'

Mickey rested his head on the taller man's collar bone and yawned 'obviously. Now take the damn blanket off my head. Running out of oxygen down here.' Ian released them from their warm prison and smiled at Mickey's over exaggeration.

Ian stroked his hair and whispered 'sleepy?' Mickey muttered 'glad I've decided to spend the rest of my life with fucking Einstein, you know.' Ian spoke playfully 'wow. Even when you're sleepy you're still such an asshole.'

He could just tell Mickey waggled his eyebrows without needing to look as he replied 'you love my asshole.' Ian sighed 'that I fucking do. Go to bed, tough guy.' Mickey wiggled his leg against Ian's crossed ones hoping he's wordlessly get the message.

Ian opened his eyes to order 'stop doing that.' Mickey huffed 'open 'em up. I'm trying to get in there, dumbass.' Ian breathed a small 'oh' as he separated his limbs to accommodate his lover.

Mickey graciously intertwined his bare legs between Ian's and paused before pulling his big arm over him too. Ian teased 'anything else?' Mickey said 'no. Shut the fuck up. Love you. Night.' Ian smiled 'me too, night, Mickey.'


End file.
